


Imagine

by gooberAscendant



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AMV, F/F, Horror, I Should Be So Lucky, Northern Kings - Freeform, Video, kylie minogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video, set to I Should Be So Lucky by Kylie Minogue, and the Northern Kings cover of that song, won Best general at Anime Blues Con 2015, and was Second Runner Up at the 1st AMV League Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Lyrics:  
In my imagination there is no complication  
I dream about you all the time  
In my mind a celebration, the sweetest of sensation  
Thinking you could be mine

In my imagination there is no hesitation  
We walk together hand in hand  
I'm dreaming, you fell in love with me like I'm in love with you  
But dreaming's all I do if only they'd come true

I should be so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, lucky  
I should be so lucky in love  
I should be so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, lucky  
I should be so lucky in love


End file.
